His Blue Eyes
by xoHeavilyBroken0x
Summary: When a new boy arrives at East High, Sharpay's world is turned around. What happens when she discovers the boy she's in love with is a vampire? Major Troypay, minor Ryella
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

A/N- Just a story I was thinking of doing.

-----

All of my life. That's how long I've been here. All of my life. I've been going to school in this town, had most of the same friends, and lived in the same house all of my life. It wasn't that I was afriad of chage or anything. Usually I welcomed it, but it was the others around me who liked to shield off things unfamilair. I, on the other hand, liked the adventure of not knowing what was to come. I liked not only seeing the story unfold, but being apart of the story. It was an interest, a shinging moment. A new day to be someone I'd never been before. Too bad I was stuck in this same town, with the same people, in the same exact place I was forever ago. I gueess I'm stuck just being Sharpay Evans forever.

"Hey Shar..." My twin brother's voice rang in my ear as he murmered to me from his seat behind me.

"Yeah?" I asked, my eyes not leaving the front of the room.

"Do you have a pencil I could borrow?"

"I gave my last one to Chad." I said, glancing toward my big haired friend across the room who was whispering with his girlfriend and another one of my friends, Taylor.

"Why him? I'm your brother yet you give out pencils to Chad. Geez, shar."

I looked back at him curiously, an eyebrow raised. "Did you forget to take your meds this morning Ry?"

He sighed. "Yeah. Nevermind, I'll just ask Gabby for a pencil."

"Good idea. You can stop annoying me then."

Ryan put on a face hurt face. "That's painful Shar. I thought you loved me."

"I would love you more if you stopped talking to me."

"Fine. That's done." He gave a smirk before turning around again to ask his long term girlfriend and my best friend, Gabriella, for a pencil. And that was basiclaly our group. Me, Ryan, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad. We also had a couple other good friends, but we were the closest of the group. I glanced at Chad and Taylor, smiling and laughing. Then at Ryan, who was making Gabriella blush at something he said. One thing that I wanted to change was that I was the only single one in the group. Sure, I have plenty of guys who liked me. And who had made that perfectly clear, but nothing ever really caught my attention from them. There was nothing...special about them.

"Class..." Our teacher's voice rang throught he classroom, her authority and need for our attention in her voice. I looked up to notice a shaggy brown haired boy next to her, his face hid as he looked towards the door as if he couldn't wait to leave the room. "Class, this Troy Bolton. He's a new student, so please make him feel welcome."

It was then that he finally looked up and I saw his face. I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little mesmerized. He was gorgeous, with incredible blue eyes, his face slightly paled. He stood carelessly, biting his bottom lip slighlty as his eyes slightly wondered the room. After a moment of starring at him they came to mine. I starred back into his incredible blue eyes with intesity. They were so...wow. There were no words to describe them. I couldn't look away. He starred back at me for what seemed like forever before he finally broke the gaze, looking to the floor. I looked to my desk, ebarasssed. But apparently I hadn't been the only one who had trouble keeping from looking at him. Almost every girl in the room, except Gabriella, Taylor, and another girl, who were all desperatly in love with their boyfriends, had their eyes on him.

"You can take a seat next to Miss Evans there." The teacher, Ms. Darbus, informed him, pointing to me then to his seat. I was a little realived that she didn't say my first name. I kinda of hated my name sometimes. Sharpay. That was...original, but so...well, I'm named after a wrinkly dog. It's not the best first impression made on people.

"Okay class," Ms. Darbus began again. "Please choose a partner so I can continue with today's plans."

Everyone began to run around, looking for their partner. I knew where all my friends were going, to their boyfriends. I sighed. I always hated partner projects. I always had to be partnered with teh dorky girl in class with no friends in the class. usually Gabriella and I would trade off so one project I could be with Ryan and one project she could. It was her turn to have him this time and yup, that made me a little sad.

"Um, excuse me." I heard from above me. I looked up to see the new boy, Troy, standing above me. His blue eyes were friendly yet somewhat disatant and he had a small smile on his face. "I was wondering if you wanted to be my partner?" He asked in a soft velvet voice.

I looked at him curiously then looked around the room. Everyone had paired off. So it must have either been me or the dorky girl in the back of the room. I nodded. "Yeah, sure."

"Great." He smiled, though I didn't exactly know why. He seemed kind of happy to want to be my partner but with looks like his he could have any girl in the room as a partner, or as a girlfriend for that matter.

"So, do you want to work here?"

He nodded, smiling still as he pulled a desk over and took a seat, his desk next to mine, but slightly titled away so the desk weren't touching. "Since I have no clue what we're doing, what do we do?"

I smiled. He looked cute when he looked confused. "Don't worry, I'll help you out."

"Thanks, so I uh...didn't catch your name."

"Oh, it's Sharpay. But just call me Shar."

He nodded, smirking a bit. "Sharpay's an original name."

I sighed. "It's a weird name. I know it. That's why I go by Shar. That's what everyone calls me anyways."

"Well, I like to be original and since you don't like your name, how about I call you...Pay?"

I lifted an eyebrow. Was he flirting or was he always just this charming? Nah, no way could he be flirting with me. "Pay...I like it."

"Good to know...Pay."

---

"And then it went boom." Chad finshed his story proudly as Taylor rolled her eyes along with me as Ryan and Gabriella laughed.

"You know Chad, you've been telling that story since you were in eighth grade." I pointed out.

"So?"

"So, it wasn't funny then either." I smiled as everyone laughed, except Chad, who pouted and threw a fry at me. I returned the favor a few times before Ryan interrupted us from our fry fight. We had those often.

"So, I had this great idea." Jason, another one of our friends said drawing the atention to him.

Taylor snorted. "If it's fro you it's probabaly a bad one."

Jason glared at her. "No. I was thinking we should go to the beach next weekend. It'll be fun. We can camp and everything." He said, his voice changing to happy again.

I sighed. "The last time we went camping we almost got eaten."

Chad shook shi head. "That's not true. Only You and Gabby almost got eaten. I got attacked by a squirrel. A really evil squirrel."

I laughed as they all continued to discuss plans for next weekend, letting my eyes wonder around the cafateria. Lunch time was always pretty crazy at times. Everyone runnign around, drama unfolding, people laughing, gossiping. My eyes landed on Troy. I hadn't seen him since our class together this morning. He was sitting at a table alone in the back of the room. I was surpised. I would have thought a thousand girls would be coming up to ask to sit with him. Then I noticed that there were. A group of girls have formed aorund the table next to him, just watching him. I smirked getting up from the table. "Hey guys, I see a friend. I'll be right back." I excused myself, making my way towards his table, hoping that I wasn't about to make a fool of myself.

I stopped in front of his table as his eyes slowly followed from my legs to my face. He smiled gently. "Hey Pay."

I smiled, glad that I hadn't been an idiot for coming over. "Hey. I saw you all alone and was wondering if you wanted some company?"

He smiled a litlte wider this time, showing off his pearly white teeth with that dazzling smile of his. "Sure."

I took a seat across from him, for a moment just starring at him as he stared at me untilI finally broke again and looked down. "So, uh.." I started nervously under his gaze. My voice cracked a bit. "How uh...how do you like East High?" I asked, trying to shake my head of the stutter in my voice.

"It's nice. Differnt."

I nodded. "Crazier than most places. You'll get use to that. Eventually the weird rubs off on you."

He laughed a bit. "I'm pretty use to the crazy and weird."

I nodded. "Where did you use to go to school?"

"All over the place really. I move a lot."

"Wow, I've lived here my entire life. In the same house even."

If I knew it was practically impossible, I could have sworn he looked a little envoious of that. "You're lucky."

"I don't know. I always kind of wanted to travel the world. See things. Not much happening around here." I said, relaxing a bit as I saw fro the corner of my eye several girls starring over at us with glared and looks of jealousy. I tried to shug the feeling of being watched off.

"But you're lucky you have roots. I've spent most of my life all over the place. Plus, you look pretty happy here."

I tried to ignore that his statement implied that he had been watching me. even if it had only been for a second. It was something. "Yeah, I do love it sometimes." My eyes traveled over to the table of girls again, all glaring at her. "Looks like you have admirers."

He looked towards the table too, seeming unimpressed. "Or you just have some haters."

I smiled and looked down again. I was blushing and I wasn't even sure why. He was just so...alluring. "Nah, I think it's the first one. I mean, I'm pretty lovable."

He laughed. A very charming and sweet laugh. "You seem to be." He said, making me blush even deeper.

"Yo, Shar girl!" I heard Chad call over my shoulder. I turned to see him waving me over.

I shook my head, sighing. "I better go. I'll uh...see you later?"

He nodded, smiling again. "Definitly."

I smiled again, dazed as I went to walk away, only to hear his voice call me back again. I turned around to see him smirking slightly. "Thanks for...making this a really good first day." He said with his charming voice.

And again, I was as dazed by him as ever.

----

_FYI, yes Troy is a vampire. And no, it's not totlaly based on Twilight. I did get the idea from that, but it's a differnt plot and Twilight will be mentioned when she finds out. Like something about how this isn't the Twilight book or something. Anyways, hope you liked it. I was just seeing if you guys liked the idea._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

A/N- Thanks for the great respons for the first chapter for everyone who reviewed. It made me feel all fuzzy and warm inside (I've been using that expression a lot lately, haha.) Anyways, thanks and I hope oyu guys like this chapter just as much.

-----

Have you ever had those moments when you're walking down the hall and you feel like everyone's eyes are on you? Well, I was having that moment. Usually people paid no attention to who was walking along the long halls of East High. They were much too absorbed with talking to their friends, texting on their cells, those kind of things. But recently, everyone's been looking my way. I had no clue why though. I looked my usual. My favorite jeans, washed and worn, and a blue/green plaid sleavless shirt. I thought it looked cute anyways. My hair was down, and I was wearing as much makeup as I always did. I honestly had no idea what they were starring at. And all their eyes on me, like they were judging me wasn't helping. I felt like I was suddenly put under a microscope to be studied by some evil scientist because they thought I was some kind of freakshow. But this..this was new.

"Hey Pay." I heard called out behind me. I payed no attention, not realizing that it was me being called after until Troy jogged up to me, smiling that perfect smile.

"Oh, hey Troy. Sorry I didn't realize that was you calling me. I'm not really use to being called Pay."

He nodded, still smiling that dazzling smile. It was so intense that I had to looked away. "No problem. But really, who else would have the nickname Pay in this school?"

"Right."

He looked around, seming umcomfortable, like he was trying to think of something to say. He almost looked flustered, but really...that was more my area. "So...the weather's nice."

I stared at him for a minute before just laughing. He gave me a curious look. "Sorry, it's just...the weather? You're asking me about the weather?"

"I know, it's incredibly lame."

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's okay. So uh, how was biology? You getting caught up?"

He nodded, smiling. Apparently he liked this subject better. "Everything's already caught up on. I took the midterm test today."

"Really? You took the midterm? That test was extremly hard. We studied for like, a month on that test alone. I would have thought they would have given you extra time. How did you do?"

He grinned, pulling the paper from his bag and handing me the test. I starred at it in awe. "You got an A? I asked, shocked. "I didn't think that was posible. The test was crazy. The teacher, I swear, set it up to make us all miserable. But wow...an A. You must be really smart."

"I don't know. What did you get?"

I looked down sheepishly, playing with my hair a bit. "A C+."

"That's well....not too bad. I mean, it was a really hard test."

I rolled my eyes. "I know it's bad, but whatever. We can't all be smart like you."

He shrugged, taking the test back and placing it in his bag again as we continued our walk down the hallways, everyone still starring. He didn't seem to notice. "Well, I took pretty much all AP classes at my last school. And the one before that. And before that too. Actually, the last few schools I've been in I was taking advanced classes. So...yeah, I guess I'm pretty smart."

"Woah. More like genius. And how many schools have you been to anyways?"

He shrugged. "Too many."

"Is your dad in the army or something?"

He shook his head, looking away slightly. "My family just likes to travel. A lot. We don't like to stay in one place too long."

I looked down, a little dispointed. He's only been here and week and I was already starting to have feelings for him, and now...he might be leaving soon. Just my luck. "Well, I hope you stay around for a while." Or forever. I deciced to leave that last bit out. It was insane how much I liked him, even if I barely did know him. He'd become one of the gang since he arrived, but he and I still stayed the closest and I was silently very grateful for that. I finally looked back up to see him looking forward, smirking a bit. "What?"

"Huh?"

"You must be thinking something." I said, looking over his expression. "You were smirking."

He quickly bit his lip and looked away, but only for a split second. "Nah, I was just noticing that everyone's starring at us."

"Oh, yeah. Everyone has been for a while now. Don't know why though."

He shrugged. "They think we're together."

"What?"

"You can tell with their expressions. I'm really good at reading people." He said, laughing a bit at a joke I didn't know.

"But why would they think that?" I wondered, mostly to myself. He didn't answer as I contiued to ponder. Apparently I wasn't paying any attention because the next thing that I knew I felt my feet slip from underneath me. Before I could hit the ground I felt a cold hand grab my elbow and pull me back up. I saw that the very cold hand belonged to Troy. Once I was on my feet again he instantly pulled his hand back, stuffing it in his pocket and looking away from me. "Um...are your hands cold?" I stuttered. It was lame, but the only think of to say. His hand had been really cold, but that wasn't what I was paying attention to. It was the surge I felt when he touched me. Like...electricity running through my vains. That was the first time he ever actually touched me I realized, and it was definitly something.

He shook his head, an almost angery look on his face as far as I could tell. He still wasn't looking at me. "No. I uh, have to go." Before I could say anything he was gone, dissapearing down the other hall.

I sighed, looking back up to se everyone still starring at me. "What?" I finally asked loudly, everyone just continued to look at me. "Ugh, you people." I mumbled, stomping off to my next class.

---

"Hey Gabs." I said quitely, sliding into my seat as she stood behind me at Ryan's desk, waiting for him.

"Hey Shar. What's wrong? You look upset." Gabriella observed, moving in front of her and sitting on her desk.

"Nothing, it's just that...something weird happened earlier." I said, remembering the way Troy acted after he had caught me in the hallway.

"What was it?"

"Well, Troy and I were walking together in the hall, just talking, and then I tripped. He caught me, but then he kind of looked mad about something and then left as soon as possible. He didn't even say bye. He just said out of the blue, I have to go, and left. Fastly." I sighed, slumping back in my seat and putting my head in my hands. "I don't think he likes me anymore."

Gabriella let out a short giggle, playing with my hair. "Shar, of course he likes you. He was probably upset for some other reason and hten discovered he had to go because he was late for something. I don't know."

"But later I saw him in the hall and he wouldn't even look at me. I don't know what I did wrong."

Gabriella rubbed my back, trying to soothe me. "It's okay Shar. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you. Just see how he acts later and ask him about it."

I lifted my head slightly to look at her, but saw Troy just then coming through the doorway, a slightly worried expression on his face. "Thanks Gabs."

"Not a problem." She said once she spotted Ryan. She told me she would talk to me after class and went to talk with my brother.

Troy slowly made his way next to me into his seat. He glanced at me, a look a worry in his blue eyes. "Are you okay?" He asked calmly.

"Just peachy." I replied sarcastically, putting my head in my hands again.

"Sorry." Was all heard before the bell rang and class began. I got lucky, Troy and I didn't have to pair up today. I was definitly talking to him after class though.

----

"Hey, Troy, wait up." I called after him after class. I heard him give a big sigh before he stopped in the hall, turning back to face me with a slighly forced smile on his pretty face. Okay, so forget I just called a guy pretty, but seriously, he kind of was.

"Hey Pay."

"Hey...um...can I ask you something?"

He shrugged, seeming carefree. "Shoot."

I took a deep breath, exhaling slowly as he watched me with an anxious look. "Did I uh...say something wrong earlier?"

"What do you mean?"

"Before, when we were in the hallways. Everything seemed okay and then you just kind of ran off. You seemed kind of upset too."

He shrugged, looking down and scratching his neck. A nervous habit guys had, I reconized. Chad and Ryan always did that when they were guilty of something or trying avoid an uncomfortable topic. "I just realized I was late for a class that's all."

"Than why did you seem mad?" I persisted. I really just wanted to know the truth.

He sighed, looking back at me and looking into my eyes. I as suddenly breathless. "Maybe because I didn't want to leave you."

I raised an eyebrow, looking over his expression. "You're lying."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because, I'm good at reading people too." I smirked. "And you're not telling me the truth."

He sighed again. "Well, I wasn't lying about not wanting to leave you, but as for the class thing...yeah, that was a lie."

I snapped my fingers. "I knew it. Why would you lie though?"

"Listen, can we not talk about this right now?"

"No, we-"

"Hey Shar." Came the annoying voice of Zeke Baylor. I sighed. Teh guy had had a crush on me ever since high school began and I was getting a little tired of it. He never left me alone and worse yet, he always acted as if I were his girlfriend. The guys couldn't take a hint. I mean, he was cute and all, but not my type. I'm not really into stalkers.

I cringed when he put his arm around my shoulder. I noticed Troy slightly did too, which just made me smile a bit. "Um...hi Zeke." I said, trying to pull away from his grasp.

I noticed Troy took a deep breathe, like he was trying to control himself or someting. Now that was odd. Zeke didn't notice anything, and just grinned, pulling me closer. "Hey. I missed you while I was gone. I can't believe I actually went a week without you." He gave a laugh and I tried not to throw up. "Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?"

I rolled my eyes. "No Zeke. I've told you before-"

"Oh, hey. Who's this guy?" He asked, pointing to Troy who was standing in front of us, his face hard and his hands clenched in a fist.

I quickly stepped away and out from under Zeke's arm, moving next to Troy. "Zeke, this is Troy. Troy, Zeke."

Zeke, looking unhappy, simply nodded. "Hey."

Troy didn't move a muscle. "Hey."

They starred at each other for a while until I finally couldn't take the tension any longer. "Um...Zeke. Troy and I were kind of having a talk and-"

"Oh, that reminds me." Zeke interrupted, smiling again. "I really needed to talk to you." He shot a glare towards Troy. "Alone."

I nodded and stepped a couple feet away. Still plenty of space that Troy could hear but so little that they could start punching each other, from the looks of it that's where this had been headed. "What did you want to talk about Zeke?"

"Well, you know how the Valentines dance is coming up? I as wondering if you maybe...wanted to go with me?"

"Um...I can't. I uh..."

"Why can't you?"

"Because I'm...you know...washing my hair?" I guessed, sounding as lame as ever.

He looked at me confused before he started laughing. Personally, I didn't see the humor in this. "Good one. Ha. anyways, I'll pick you up at eight."

I sighed. "Zeke...I can't go with you to the dance."

"Well, why not?"

"Because she's going with me." Troy stepped in before I could speak. I stared at him in shock as he stood next to me with an almost smug look on his face.

"What?" Zeke and I asked in untison. He sounded mad, and I was just shocked.

Troy looked down at me with a look telling me to play along. "Yeah, we're going to the dance together."

I nodded slowly, still looking at Troy. "Yeah, we are."

Zeke mumbled something under his breathe and left without another word. It was a while before I finally tore my gaze away from him. "I-I can't believe you just did that."

He shrugged. "It's not a big deal. You obviously didn't want to go with that guy, so..."

I nodded, looking down a bit. Feeling dissipointed. Somewhere inside I was just hoping he had done it because it didn't want me to gow ith another guy. Maybe even go with him, but like I'd said a htousand times before, that was impossible. Anyone with eyes could tell he was out of my league. "Right. Well...thanks." I said, beginning to walk away. Feeling defeated.

He quickly stopped me, stepping in front of me. His hands reached towards my arm, my pulled it back quickly, almost as an after thought. "Where are you going?"

"To class."

He sighed, then grinned. "But you do know that now we really will have to go to the dance together right? I mean, people will hear about it and wonder. I think we should go."

Okay, I must be imaginging things. It almost sounded like...he just asked me out. "You uh, don't have to do that Troy. I wasn't even planning on going. Besides, I'm sure you have another girl you'd rather ask."

"There's no one I'd rather go with than you." He said quickly, his eyes never more sincere.

I was dazed for amoment before I could answer. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why me? I'm sure there's a much prettier, smarter, funnier girl you'd rather go with than me. I mean, wouldn't you rather go with a date rather than a friend?"

He stared at me a moment, looking at me as if I were insane. "First of all, there is no one in this school prettier, smarter, or funnier than you. And beside, we don't have to go as friends." He paused a moments, smilign at my confused reaction. "I meant you could go as my date. Pay, I'm asking you out here."

I starred at him in wonder. "You're an odd person."

He laughed. "Yes I am, but that doesn't answer my question."

I shook my head slightly, smiling a little. "I really don't get you."

He sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. "I don't get you that much either, but honestly, I'm feeling kind of vunerable here. Answer please."

"Well, duh. Of course I'm going to say yes."

He grinned. "Really?"

"Of course."

He grinned even more and nodded. "Great. Now I really do have to get to class, but we'll talk more at lunch right?"

"Yeah, see you then." I said giving him a small wave.

He waved back, still with that amazing smile on his face. "Bye Pay."

----

_Wow, I havn't written a chapter this long in a long time. I really hope you guys like it._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

A/N- I'm updating pretty regularly huh? That's because I love my reviewers and you're inspiring me to write more. And the part about Gabby coming into her room at night is a little random, but whatever. And also, sorry if I accidently go from 3rd person to 1st person. Sometimes it's hard to keep track because I'm not use to it.

-----

Here I was, sleeping prefectly peacfully until I heard an annoying tapping at my window. My first instinct usually would have been to check it out. That or scream, because, well, I'm a huge wuss. But I was just so tired and worn out from dance practice that all I could really do was simply groan a quite "Go away." But the tapping never stopped and so finally, after a minute, rolled myself out of my very comfy bed and walked to the window. I slightly shivered in my tank top and pajama bottoms. It was cold and in the middle of winter. Which is why I thought it was even more insane that there was some freak at my window. I thought over my decision for a second before grabbing a pillow for protection. I then looked down at my hands and realized how stupid I would be for hitting some creep with a pillow, so I picked up one of my glass perfume bottles, holding it overhead as I walked quitly to the window. I very carefully and slowly lifted the blind...

"Ahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

I placed a hand over my beating heart, glaring at the face in my window.. "Gabriella Montez! What is wrong with you?"

She gave me a sarcastic look. "Said the girl trying to defend herself with Brittney Spear's perfume."

I quickly set down the perfume, sitting on my bed and waiting for my head to calm down as Gabriella climbed into the room with a thud as she hit the ground. I glared at her. "What are you doing at my window at three in the morning? Are you insane? You know, I could have hurt you."

She laughed, sitting next to me on the bed. "Yeah, 'Cause I hear a good spray of perfume makes all the bad people go away." She rolled her eyes. I sighed. "No, I couldn't sleep and my mom's out of town and I have issues about being home alone."

"Then why didn't you just ask to spend the night? You know my parents aren't ever here and if they were they wouldn't care. And that stunt you pulled with the window was stupid. What did you do? Climb the ladder that was out there?"

She nodded. "Yeah. And I wasn't really thinking."

"That's obvious."

"Anyways," She continued, rolling her eyes playfully. "I like being out at night. It's fun. I was like, the only one out there. At all. You should try it sometime."

"Thanks, but I'd rather sleep then put my life in danger by walking the streets in the middle of the morning alone."

"Suit yourself." She shrugged.

I starred at her. "Who dropped you on your head as a child? Really?"

She laughed, laying back on the bed. "No one. I just kind of came out like this. But anyways, now I'm getting sleepy. Let's go to bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. But get off my side of the bed."

She did, laughing a bit as she rolled over on her stomache. "There."

I rolled my eyes, climing back in under the sheets and closing my eyes. "Hey Gabs?"

"Yeah?"

"Troy asked me out."

It was silent for a moment before Gabriella burst with, "What?! Sharpay Marie Evans, how could you not tell me this? I'm so dissipointed in you. Tell me everything. I want every detail. Right now, miss! Hey, wake up! Don't you dare go asleep! We need to talk about this! Shar...."

I simply rolled over, my eyes still closed. "Good night my insane little friend."

It took about half an hour until Gabriella finally let me sleep. Dang, the girl can talk.

---

Sometimes I wondered if Troy Bolton really made sense to anyone, including himself. I was starting to think that him asking me out was compltely made up by myself. Just my imagination playing tricks on me. It had been three days since he had asked me out. The day after he was sick and then yesterday he just ignored me. Never said one word. I was too nervous to ask him anything. I just pretended I didn't notice as he continued to not talk to me. And today he was still doing the same. I started to wonder if he was having doubts about the dance. Maybe he found someone better to go with. What if he was just trying to tell me that he didn't like me and that-

"Shar..." Taylor's voice interrupted my thoughts suddenly, making look to her sitting across from me in the library. She gave me a curious look. "Are you okay? You look a little worried there."

I shook my head, trying to erase all thoughts of Troy Bolton from my mind. I sighed, knowing that was impossible. "Nah, I'm okay. Just worried about...um..."

"The camping trip?" Taylor guessed, a knowing smirk on her lips and I was guessing she knew exactly the real reason I was zoned out. Taylor had alwyas been much smarter than us all. I was silently grateful that she had changed the subject for me. "It's okay. I mean, the last time you did almost get eaten by a bear..." She laughed a little at the memory.

I pounted, sticking out my bottom lip and folding my arms. "It wasn't funny."

"Not according to the video on youtube. People thought it was hilarious."

"Well people are mean."

She giggled, picking up her pencil and continuing her homework. I sighed, smiling a little as I looke back down to my spanish homework. Definitly not my favorite subject.

Suddenly, I looked up to meet the blue ocean eyes of Troy Bolton himself. He was standing across the room, looking just as gorgous as always. He was starring back at me with a somewhat unreadble look, just looking at me. I bit my lip and gave him a small smile, looking back down at my paper before he could see me blush. He didn't make a noise and never did anything. I looked back up to only see his back as he quickly walked out of the library. I shook my head. "Troy Bolton's weird."

Taylor looked up and smiled. "Aren't we all."

"I think he's avoiding me." I pouted again.

She shook her head. "I don't think so. But if he is, he won't be able to much longer."

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

She smirked. "See...Chad kind of invited him to go on the camping trip with us. He said yes."

I starred at her in shock. I was a little upset that the guy who was trying to avoid me was going to the camping trip, and also I was a little overjoyed that he was coming. I guess I couldn't really blame anything on Chad. I was planning on asking Troy to go with us anyways, but now...I just didn't think it would be much fun to be constantly rejected while out in the middle of nowhere together. "I guess that's...cool."

"It'll be fun. Don't worry Shar."

----

"So then it went boom." Chad finished his joke at the lunch table. No one was even listening anymore. "Oh, come on. That was funny."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "It really wasn't Chad."

Ryan nodded in agreement. "Chad, you stopped being funny when those jokes did. And that was about five hundred years ago."

"You know Ryan, all these years we've been best friends and you always hurt my feelings. Over and over again. You know, sometimes I wonder if I can even be your friend anymore. It's just too painful..." Chad layed on the drama like a pro as he did a little fainters move. We all rolled our eyes at that one.

Gabriella interrupted with a big sigh and a tug on Ryan's arm. "I was gonna go hang out in the library for a while. Wanna go?"

Ryan nodded, standing up and taking Gabriella's hand. "Sure."

"Hey guys, can I come with? I still have some work I need to finish." Taylor put in. Gabriella nodded and they left the cafeteria. Now it was only Me, Chad, and Troy. Jason and Kelsi had decided to eat alone and Zeke rarely sat with us anymore since Troy got here. That part I was grateful for.

"So...you guys want to hear a joke?" Chad asked, trying to break the obvious tension. I was trying not to look at Troy and it seemed like he was doing the same. It was just so...awkward. And I still had no clue why.

"No." Troy and I said in unison. I blushed, looking down.

Chad cleared his throat. "Listen, I don't know what's going on between you two, but knock it off. One minute you're all best friends and the next you aren't speaking. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No." I answered quitely, looking up to meet Troy's gaze, but only for a second.

"Then what happened?"

Troy shook his head, speaking for the first time since lunch started. "Nothing happened."

"But...you guys haven't said a word to each other in two days."

Troy shrugged. "Maybe it's because we never got a chance to be alone."

I almost shot a sarcastic remark on that one, but quickly changed my mind. I had a gut feeling this wasn't about not having any time alone.

Chad, on the other hand, bought it. "Fine, then let me help. I'm going to go." He said, getting up and leaving.

I smirked at Troy. "Well...we're alone."

"You're mad at me." He observed, not questioned.

"Only a little." I replied honsetly. It was kind of hard to be mad at him. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

He sighed, suddenly seeming to find the lunch table fasinating. "I'm not avoiding..." He didn't finish his sentece because he knew it would be a lie.

"If this is about not wanting to go to the dance with me just tell me. I won't be mad. We're friends. It's not like I expected anything but that." And honestly, I hadn't. I never expected him to like me as much as I liked him.

He shook his head, suddenly looking very serious. "It's not about that. I do want to go to the dance with you. It's just that..."

"What?"

He sighed again, resting his head on the table so he wasn't looking at me. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

He sighed again, still not looking up. "I can't tell you."

"So...you can't tell me why you can't tell me what I don't know?"

"Yes." He muttered, his head still on the table.

"Troy, that makes no sense."

He finally looked up, a slightly pained expression in his eyes. "I know Pay, and I'm sorry. But really, this isn't about you, it's about...well, I can't really tell you that either. There's really a lot of things I can't tell you but trust me, I do want to go to the dance with you. Only you."

I bit my lip, but smiled. then I frowned, remembering everything else he had said. "But wait, why can't you tell me things? We're friends right?"

"Right. But there's things about me...that I really can't tell anyone." He paused, then whispered, "Even the ones most important to me."

I smiled again like it was a natural reaction. "Okay, I can except that...I guess."

He smiled. "Thanks. And I know I've been acting really weird lately, but trust me, when we go for our camping trip I promise I'll be back to myself. No more hiding or mystery. Okay....well, maybe a little."

I giggled a little, even though it hadn't sounded like a joke to me. "Okay. I'm holding you to that you know."

"Do you want me to draw up a contract?"

I thought about it. "You know what? It might be useful."

----

_Another chapter down. And the next chapter will be in Troy's POV because I'm sure some of you are curious to what he's relaly like and the things he can do. I did kind of rip off Edward when I was deciding the things he could do. But you'll see in the next chapter what I mean._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

A/N- Okay, so I'm sure a lot of you want to know more about Troy, so I decided to go aheaqd and give you a chapter with his point of view so you can see what he's like and what his family and things are like.

----

Troy's POV

"Troy!" Called my dad as I held lightly to the the branch. I rolled my eyes, looking to my dad who was standing on the ground, a stern look on his face. "Troy, stop playing around. I need to talk to you."

I sighed, jumping off the tree I'd been formerly climbing and landing to the ground in a one swift motion. "Come on dad. Climbing is the only fun I get around here since you moved us out in the middle of nowhere, twently miles out of town." I pointed out, knowing it was hopeless. Of course, twently miles was really nothing for me. It was just that it was twently miles, five minutes of running for me, to get to town. And I couldn't just go hang out with my friends at any time without them getting suspicous when I say I can be there in five minutes and I'm twently minutes away. I tried that with Chad once, luckily he isn't the brightest in the box.

My dad shook his head. "I did that because people would think it odd that my son was climbing trees in the middle of town. I do this to protest us."

I sighed. "Yeah well, I think I'm over needing to be protected."

He ignored my comment, changing the subject. "I want to talk to you about the camping trip."

"What about it?"

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He asked, looking concerned. He was very untrustworthy at times. I could see it in his mind. He didn't trust me to be alone with so many humans in the middle of nowhere.

"Yes, dad, I'm positive. It's not like I'm going to hurt anyone." I remarked, making my way back inside the house and taking a seat on top of the kitchen counter.

"You may not think so, but I know that it gets hard to be...careful, when you're under those kind of circumstances."

"They're my friends dad. I care about them. I won't hurt them." I said again, turning to walk out of the room. Even though I could read his mind, I hadn't been expecting his next question.

"Even the girl?"

I stopped instantly, biting my lip. "Especially the girl." I muttered.

I didn't have to face him to know he was shaking his head. "Son, I can see you have certain...feelings for this girl. And it's dangerous. Lust turns to thirst."

"Who said lust had anything to do with it? Maybe I really do care about Pay." I remarked, turning to look at his face. He looked unconvinced. His mind was working the same way. "Maybe I see more in her than just blood."

"I'm sure you do. But honestly...if you cared about her...."

"I wouldn't want to be with her? I know that." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a complete idiot.

"No, you would want what's best for her. Which is-"

"To stay away from me? Dad stop worrying. I care about her. I'm not going to kill her."

"Kill who?" Asked my younger sister Annabelle as she and my mother walked into the room. Annabelle was complex and smart, yet devious and harsh all at the same time. She was no doubt the smartest member of the family, but also sometimes the hardest to understand. And then there was my mother, who was basically everything my father wasn't. She was gently and kind, while my father was always so irrational and always too busy being...careful.

"No one Anna." I answered my sister.

Anna searched my face for a while before a knowing smirk apeared on her face. "Oh, that Sharpay girl. Lovely."

I rolled my eyes. It was impossible to keep a secret around this place. With me being able to read minds and Anna's ability to see people's dreams and wishes, nothing could be kept from each other. Especially not between Anna and I. "Thanks Anna. Thanks so much."

"Not a problem big brother." She said, a grin forming on her fifteen year old face. Her long brown straight hair falling all aorund her and her blue/green eyes with glints of what I was sure was the images rattling around in my head. Like me, she could see what people were thinking, but only in images and dreams of theirs. I could only read a person's mind. "And don't worry dad," Anna continued. "He doesn't want to kill her. Simply to-"

"Anna!" I growled. "Don't."

Anna shrugged, looking innocently. "I was going to say date her, but what's going through your mind big brother?"

My mother sighed as she made her way to dad's side. "Come on Jack, let the boy be a teenager. For once."

Dad sighed. "I guess. But if any trouble forms you call me instatly."

"Will do." I agreed, picking up my bag and heading towards the door after giving my mom a kiss on the cheek and Anna a quick hug. "I'm off the school. Later."

----

"I believe you need to sign this." I smirked, holding a piece of paper and a pen in front of Pay's face as she sat in the library.

She looked up and I once again, got caught up in those gorgous eyes of hers. I grinned even more at the sight of her as she gave a smile. "What's this?" She asked, taking the papers from my hand as I took a seat next to her.

"The contract. The one that says I won't run away or be weird on the camping trip. I'm just going ot be your adverage normal teenage boy."

She shot me a look. "Aren't you that everyday?"

I shrugged. "Yes, but this time I'm going to keep the oddness factor to a minimum."

"I don't know, I kind of like the oddness factor."

I bit down on my lip as I tried not to grin once again at her thoughts. They got me everytime. She may have thought that how she felt about me was a secret, but I knew exactly what she was feeling and I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the exact same. If stronger. In all of my exsitance no girl had ever even caught my attention until her. She was just so...special. And she thought I looked like a male model, which I found very flaterring. The only thing I hated seeing running through her head was the thought that she didn't thnk she was good enough. I hated it when she thought about stuff like that because I knew that if anyone was better off with out the other, it was her better off with out me. She was definitly far too good for me.

"Well," I began, remembering where our conversation had left off. "I'm just saying two days without it. Don't worry, once we get back I'll be back to my weird and totally odd self."

She smiled that flawless smile again. "Good."

"Good." I agreed as our eyes locked for an intense second until she looked away blushing, which I found adorable. I smiled as I handed her the pen. "Now go ahead and sign so I can start being normal."

---

"Okay, we ready to hit the road?" Chad called out with excitment as we all packed our stuff into his mom's mini van.

"I think so. Gabby and I are." Ryan put in, as he and Gabriella stood off to the side. I noticed that they kind of liked to keep to themselves. They were both quite, smart, and the thinkers of the group. Reading their minds was pretty useless because they were pretty much always thinking of each other. And it didn't take a mind reader to see they were perfect for each other as they shared a sweet kiss.

And of course, seeing that only made me turn my gaze towards Pay. It was no secret of my own, or Anna's for that matter, that I really did care for Pay. And I did want to be with her. I wanted her to be mine and me hers. But I knew that I shouldn't want that because, well, I was a vampire and she was this amazing human being. The last thing I ever wanted was to put her life in danger, but I knew that if I ever tried to stay too far away from her for very long I wouldn't make it.

"I'm ready." Pay spoke, snapping me from my daze and back to focus.

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

"Then I guess we're off." Chad cheered before getting a look of concern on his face. I laughed silently to myself at his thoughts. "Um...excuse me, I have to...yeah." I chuckled as he ran off to go find a bathroom.

"Um, hey Troy?" Ryan's voice called from beside me

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?" He asked, sort of timidly.

I cringed as I read his thoughts and I knew exactly what was coming. "It's okay Ryan, I know what you're going to say."

"You do?" He asked, seeming a bit suprised yet relieved he didn't have to say it all.

"Yeah. Look, I know you know I asked Pay out and I know that you're just looking out for your sister, but don't worry. I would never do anything to her."

Ryan nodded. "So you like her?"

"Very much."

"Well, that's all good with me. Just promise me you're not going to hurt my sister." He said a little more sternly.

I nodded, feeling a tad relunctant. If I ever did hurt her it would be against all my wishes. I never did want to hurt her but with me...you never knew. I looked over at Pay, laughing along with Taylor and Gabriella. She was so fragile, innocent, beautiful. I knew I would never be able to live with myself if I did hurt her. "I promise, Ryan."

He nodded, smiling. "Good. And just between us, she likes you too. A lot."

I smiled. Even though I knew that, I still liked hearing it. "Yeah...I kind of picked up on that."

He gave a short chuckle. "Yeah, well looks like Chad's ready to take off. You?"

I nodded, throwing another glance in Pay's direction. "Yup. I'm ready."

----

_Sorry, this chapters kind short, but that's how it worked out. The next chapter will be the camping trip and the next one is the dance...which is going to be romantic, yet heartbreaking. You'll see why later. And the next chapter goes back to Sharpay's POV. I just wanted to give you all a taste of what all Troy is thinking and what he can do._

_Please review. I really do love getting review. They let me know you like my work and that's makes me wanna write even more. So review, please._

_-Peace!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

A/N- Back to Sharpay's POV. It's the camping trip, yay. Let the Troypay begin.

---

I sighed in content as I stared out to all of my friends as I leaned against the tent post. We had gotten here only about an hour ago and we were already set up and making smores over the fire. I couldn't help but grin as I saw Gabriella and Ryan continue to sneak kisses, and Taylor and Chad continue to argue over the silliest things and then make up two seconds later with a kiss. The one person I didn't see was Troy, but I could understand not wanting to be around all the couples. When you were completely alone it kind of made you feel even more alone when you were around couples in love. On the other hand though, my friends were the greatest thing in my life and the fact that they had found real happiness with someone is the greatest thing in the world to me. I just wish I oculd find that same happieness. But right now, the only guy on my mind was Troy. He was just so...unique. And while all the other girls at school were drooling and calling him hot, I was admiring and thinking he was beautiful. It was a pretty unnatural thing to call a guy beautiful, but I mean, the guy is!

"Hey Pay." I jumped a bit at Troy's smooth and husky voice as he came up behind me.

I turned around to see him grinning, a certain glint in his eyes. "Hey, what's up? Why aren't you over there roasting marshmellows with everyone else?"

He shrugged, glancing back to where the other four sat, talking and laughing, and then back to me. "Because honestly, I would much rather be over here with you."

I looked down, blushing, again. I never use to do that until Troy showed up. "Oh." Was all I could say.

"So what about you? Why aren't you over there instead of standing all alone over here?"

I shrugged, kicking the dirt beneath my feet. "I was thinking."

"About what?"

"You." I blurted out without thinking. I almost kicked myself when I heard that I had said that out loud. "I mean I was uh...thinking about...you know-"

"Pay, Pay, it's okay." He laughed. "I think about you too." I nodded, probably smiling like an idiot and of course, blushing. "You know," He continued. "You're very cute when you blush."

"Yeah, well, I don't feel cute when I blush. And I only seem to do that around you." I admitted sheepishly.

He grinned, leaning more comfortably against the other tent post. "You know, that's not a bad thing."

"Really?" I asked in mock shock. "I could have been fooled."

He laughed, but turned more serious soon. "Can I ask you a question? And I want you to answer it honestly."

"What?"

He took a deep breathe, seeming slightly nervous. "Why do you like me?"

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. That question I never expected. "I um...how did you know that I-"

"Like me at all?" He guessed with a smirk. "Ryan."

I glared over at my twin brother, who looked away as soon as our eyes met. Figures, he'd been spying on us. "I'm going to slap that boy."

Troy chuckled that adorbale laugh of his. "Save that for later. Answer my question."

I looked down, not sure I could tell him the truth while looking in his eyes. "Well...there's a lot of reasons why..."

"Just name three. If you do then I'll name three reasons why I like you in return."

"Okay, but this-wait a minute." I said, my head snapping up and my eyes meeting his. "You like me?"

He smiled, rolling his eyes playfully. "Well gee, was I being too suble?"

"I guess so."

He chuckled. "Says the girl who claimed she was good at reading people. Not great on picking up signals though."

"Oh, what signals?" I asked. I swear, I had totally missed out on any signals he'd given me.

"There were signals, okay."

"Nu-uh." I protested like a child.

"Uh-huh." He agruged.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-"

"Okay, can we stop this madness?" I laughed, stopping mid uh-huh.

"Fine." He agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "And there was so signals."

"Nu-uh." I started again. It was kind of fun to agrue playfully with him.

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-Ahh!" I scremed, feeling myself suddenly picked up off the ground and thrown over Troy's shoulder. "Troy Bolton, what the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" I screamed as he started to walk away from the camp.

Troy laughed as he seemed to effortlessly carry me on one shoulder as he continued to walk farther from the camp site and out friends were somewhat curious and somewhat amused. "Relax Pay. Don't you trust me?"

I sighed. "Yes, but this is evil you know. Just plain mean." I pouted, even though he couldn't see it.

"Aw, I'm hurt Pay. I really am."

"Well, then everything is right with the universe."

Troy chuckled before setting me down on the ground. I noticed the one of his hands was still on my waist and the other on my elbow. I noticed for the first time that not only were they cold, but this is the longest he'd ever actually made any physical contact with me after he caught me in the hall that one time. But I wasn't complaining. I liked the feeling of his hand on my waist and the surge I felt when he was touching me. It was like a shock running through my body. "So, tell me."

"Huh?"

"Tell me why you like me. Three reasons."

I stared at him a long second, trying to decide if I should be totally honest or what. I sighed, knowing I couldn't lie to those beautiful big blue eyes of his. "Your personallity, for one. Your smile. And your eyes." I said quitely, starring at the dirt covered ground.

"So, my turn?" He asked when I finally looked up. He was smiling widely, so I just nodded. Dazed once again by him. "Okay, first, your smile. Second, when you blush. I think it's kind of adorable, you know, like now. And I love your eyes. And your voice. And how smart you are. And how easy it is to talk to you. How accepting you are. You're sweet, kind, beautiful-"

"Troy, hold up." U laughed, blushing madly by then. "That's more than three things."

He grinned. "I know, but I like a lot about you."

"Apparently."

He smiled again, this time a little more gently. "And I like that you're always honest with me."

I smiled up at him as I realized that we were slowly moving towards each other. Correction, our lips were moving closer to each others! We were about to kiss! I was about to kiss Troy Bolton. The Troy Bolton. Oh, this must be a miracle. Just so close....

"Hey guys." Called Chad's voice, making us back away from each other, both of us looking away. Chad walked up, looking completly oblivious. "You guys want smores?" He asked while stuffing his own into his mouth.

"Um, uh..." I threw a glance at Troy, who was looking to the ground. "Yes! I would love to. Bye guys." I excused myself quickly, trying to avoice an awkward situation as I ran over to my brother, Gabriella, and Taylor. As I walked away I heard Troy tell Chad something about needing to work on his timing...

----

"Okay Shar, you spill now." Taylor ordered as she and Gabriella entered our tent that night. I looked up from the book I had been reading innocently.

"What are you talking about?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, sitting on one side of me as Gabriella sat on the other. "Don't play coy wiht me girl." Taylor scolded. "We saw you two almost kiss."

"How? We weren't by the camp."

Gabriella blushed a little. "Ryan and Chad kind of talked us into...spying."

My jaw dropped. "You spied on me? Really?"

Taylor shrugged innocently. "It wasn't our idea and we were curious. We all want to know what's going on with you and Troy but neither of you will say anything."

"That's because there's nothign going on."

"Oh, right." Gabriella remarked sarcastically. "That's why you guys nearly kissed."

I sighed, setting aside my book for good. I knew I wasn't going to get anymore quite time tonight. "Guys, relax. Troy and I are just friends...for now."

"For now?" Gabriella asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, you never know...stuff could happen."

The girls continued to ask questions until I finally made up the excuse of needing to go to the bathroom. They finally let me leave after my interigation, and I was happy to finally get away from the madnes that was my best friends.

I slipped out of my tent I noticed a figure standing a litte ways away, his back turned as he was starring out into the woods. I smiled, noticing that it was Troy's figure. I quitely snuck up behind him, giving him a quick poke on his side. "Hey."

He looked down at me from his side and smiled. "Hey, listen I'm sorry about earlier. I know it was a little awkward and all."

"Nah, It's okay. Still friends right?"

He returned his gaze back to the forest, biting his lower lip like he was deep in thought. "I want to be totally honest with you."

"Then be honest with me."

"But it's...hard for me." He said, his eyes still starring out into the darkness.

"What do you mean?"

He sighed, looking back down to me, his blue eyes full concern, thought, and worry. "I really like you. More than I've ever liked anyone. I mean, there's just something...special about you. And I do want to be with you. A lot. I don't just want to be your friend anymore. It's just...certain things make that hard."

I stared at him in confusion and wonder. "Well, um...what things?"

"Really...bad things."

"I can't imagine anything about you being...bad."

He smiled a little, throwing a glance down at me. "Well, you haven't seen the worst of me yet." He said with a glint of sadness in his voice. "Cute PJ's by the way."

I looked down, noticing that I was wearing my favorite pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt that matched. They both had hearts with swords through them with True Love writen in ribbons across and roses _**(I actually have these PJ's. They're pretty awsome.)**_. I blushed. "Thanks, but why do I have the feeling your just trying to change the subject?"

He looked back to me, a smile on his face. "Because I am. But I wasn't lying you know. Very cute."

I laughed quitely and sighed as I looked up to the full moon ahead. "Wow..."

"Hmm?"

"The moon. It's so...pretty."

I heard Troy sigh beside me, making me look back up at him. "Pay, you know that honesty thing I was talking about?"

I nodded, fully turned to him now, just as he was turned fully to me. "Yeah."

He placed a cold hand on my arm and ran it down, taking my hand and sending a shiver through my body. It wasn't because he was cold though. "I...well..." He sighed again, getting flustered. "I really just want to try this." He said, and before I could blink I felt his lips crash onto mine. At first I was a little too skocked to respond, until I finally relized that It was Troy Bolton, kissing me, and I finally returned the gesture, wrapping my arms around his neck.

And you know how in all those sappy romace movies, where they kiss in front of the moon lit sky and you're sitting there thinking 'Why can't that be me?' That's exactly the kind of kiss this was. It was...perfect.

We pulled away after a minute, both brethless as we pressed our foreheads together. Troy was grinning. "You like me."

I rolled my eyes playfully, giggling a bit. "Well you seem to like me too."

I grinned even more. I didn't even think that had been possible. "Yeah, I do. I really really do. But you do know what this means right?"

"What?"

"You'll never be able to get rid of me now."

I simply smiled. I had no objections to that.

----

_I originally had a different ending where he pulled away and started acting all weird, but I thought this was better for the next chapter. So I hope you liked it. And I'm soo happy I finally got this up because it took me like two weeks because first my computer wasn't working then I moved so I had no internet and now I can finally upload this but my stories wil probably be coming at a much slower rate right now until I can get internet at my new house. Which hopefully will be soon._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

A/N- I know I haven't updated in a really really long time, but I haven't been able to get on. But...I'm here now. Enjoy.

---

"And so then I was all like, whoopah! It was amazing." Ryan continued with his once again pointless conversation that I'd heard about five hundered time. And I'm not being over dramtic here. I counted!

"Ry, I say this because I care. Shut up!" I explained as we stopped by our lockers. "I don't know who tells the worst stories, you or Chad. They both lack humor."

Ryan gave a dramatic gasp as I opened my locker to search for my books. "Shar, I'm shocked. I'm so much funnier than Chad."

"Yeah, that's what-" I stopped suddenly as I looked up, my eyes meeting a gorgeous pair of blue ones. I swear, I almost stopped breathing for a second as I realized the pair of eyes belonged to none other than Troy Bolton. Who just happened to be looking at me from a few lockers down as he leaned against the locker, a smirk on his beautiful face.

"Shar...hello...you alive in there?" Ryan joked, snapping his fingers in front my face.

I shook my head, but didn't take my eyes away from Troy. "Yeah, that's nice. I uh...have to go now." I said absently as I walked obliviously towards Troy. As I walked away I heard Ryan wonder to himself if I was on drugs. I guess you could put it that way. Troy was kind of like a drug to me. And I was hooked.

"Morning beautiful." Troy greeted me with a warm smile.

"Morning." I said, blushing a bit.

He raised his hand to my cheek, and his cold hand felt good on my rather warm cheek. "So, I have a question for you."

"Yeah?"

He smiled again, leaning down to whisper in my ear. "Will you go to the Valentines dance with me?"

I bit my lip, my head spinning. "How many langueses can I say yes in?"

He chuckled that very adorbale chuckle as he bent closer, his lips inching from mine, almost touching...

"Hey love woodpeckers." Chad's voice said from beisde us. We both looked up to see him standing there, a basketball in his hand and a grin on his face.

"Love woodpecker?" Troy questioned while absently taking my hand in his. I was grateful that he was looking at Chad and not me. This way, he wouldn't see me blush.

Chad shrugged. "I was going to say love birds, but I wanted to different."

"Chad," I sighed. "It would be really hard for you not to be considered...different."

"Aw, thanks Shar."

"I don't think that's a good thing Chad." Troy pointed out.

"Aw, let him think I was being nice." I said with a slight smirk.

Chad just nodded, pouting. "You two do make a perfect couple. You're both really mean to the Chadster."

"Well then you should just hear some of the things Ryan was saying about you earlier."

"I am going to pumble that dude with my ball." Chad annoucned, taking off towards Ryan.

"Well...that didn't sound sexual at all." I laughed.

"Well, at least he was right about one thing." Troy said as he began playing with our intertwined fingers.

"What's that?"

"I think we do make a perfect couple."

I grinned. I couldn't help it. I sounded so...amazing coming from his lips. "Yeah, so do I."

"If I tried to kiss you do you think Chad would interupt us again?"

"If he does you have my permission to hit him over the head with something hard."

He smirked, leaning in closer. "Good to know." He whispered before his lips met mine in one amazing kiss.

---

"Sharpaaay!" Gabriella's voice cheered in my ear as Gabriella continued to curl my hair the night of the dance. It was a tradition that we always got ready together for dances.

"Ow, eardrum." I said, rubbing my ear.

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask you a question."

"And it would be?" I asked as I looked through my magizine absently.

"Are you in love with Troy?" Even though I couldn't see her, I knew she was grinning.

Suprised, I set down my magizine, not looking at her. "I very well could. I guess."

"So do you?" She asked, curious.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We haven't even been dating that long."

"But do you?"

"I don't know."

"Yes you do." She persisted. "Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"Do you?"

"Fine, yes dammit, I love him!" I yelled in frustration. I looked back at Gabriella who was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. "Are you happy now?"

Gabriella smirked. "All I wanted was a yes or no."

---

"Wow." Troy murmered as I opened the door for him at exactly 7:00 when he said he'd be there. The best part about dating him, he was never once late. Okay, that definitly wasn't the best part about dating him, but it was a bonus. "You look amazing."

I smiled and blushed a bit at his compliment as I looked down at my green and blue sundress. It was nothing fancy, but I thought it was cute. "Thank you. You look-" I paused a moment to finally take a looks at him. He was suit pants with a clue button down shirt. "Hot." Okay, I hadn't meant to say it, it just kinda slipped out. But could you honsetly blame me?

He chuckled, finding humor in my slip. "Diddo."

I blushed again, unsuprisenly. He always had that effect on me. I heard him chuckle again and I knew exactly why. "It's not funny."

"Oh come on, I think it's adorable."

"Well I don't." I pouted, stomping my foot and crossing my arms. Childish, I know.

He gave another laugh. "Okay, now _that _was adorable."

"He's a keeper Shar." Said Ryan as he entered the room with Gabriella. "He finds things cute that most people find annoying about you."

"Shut up Ryan." I said sticking out my tongue, then smirked and looked back at him. "By the way. You have lip stick all over your face."

Ryan instantly began wiping his face, giving a glance at Gabriella. "I told you you should have wiped it off first."

---

"And then it was all, kanash. It was-"

"Ryan, I swear I will slap you upside the head if you even think of finishing that sentence." I warned my brother, glaring at him through the rearview mirror. Troy chuckled from the drivers seat as Gabriella giggled from the backseat where she sat beside a frightned looking Ryan.

"Anger managment." I heared Ryan mutter under his breathe.

"What did you say?" I asked, glaring even harder.

"Oh, he said anger managment." Troy said casually, his eyes still focused on the road.

"Hey, way to sell me out dude!" Ryan yelled.

"Hey, she's my girlfriend. You're my goofy friend. Which one do you think I'm gonna look out for?"

"Ever heard of the guy code?" Ryan shot back.

"Ever heard of the boyfriend code?"

"Oh, trust me, he's not well informed on that one." Gabriella said, giving a sideways glance to Ryan.

"I feel so distraught right now." Ryan pouted.

----

You know in all those mushy roamnce movies where they have the school dance and the boy and girl go and have the perfect evening. Well, there might as well have been a camera filming Troy and I the entire time. It was all so...amazing. It was like it was some big date or anything, it was just...being there with him. That was the important thing. It was him. The guy who always made me feel amazing. I guess when I told Gabriella that I loved him, I didn't know how much quite yet, but I do now.

"Are you having a good time?" Troy asked as we danced. It was another slow song, not that I minded. It gave me another reason to be close to him.

"Absolutely." I replied honsetly as I slightly lifted my head from his chest, but only enough to see his face.

"Good." He whispered, leaning down and capturing my lips in a sweet kiss. By now we'd had many kisses, but each one was just like a first kiss. Sweet, passionate, amazing.

"You do know that it's pretty much impossible for me not to be happy or having a good time when I'm with you right? I'm not sure it's posible."

He gave me a somewhat curious glance, but grinned. "Well finally someone understands what I'm feeling."

I was about to kiss him again when suddenly his expression changed and his face slightly twisted. He looked down at me, looking worried. "Everything okay?" I asked, concerned.

He shook his head, his eyes looking behind me. I turned around to see a man, maybe in his thirties, and a teenage girl with red hair and the same blue eyes as Troy looking at him almost like she was apologizing, but the man looked angery. "Um, Pay." Troy said causiously, his eyes still locked on the two as he pulled away from my grasp. "I'll be right back. You stay here."

Even though his voice had been gentle I could tell that what he'd say had been more of a demand. Troy left, going over to where the two were standing. I just stood there, looking at them and wondering who they were and what they were doing. I saw Troy look at the young girl with an angery expression I'd never seen him wear then back a his dad with an unreadble look. Eventually they left from where they were standing. My guess would be to find somewhere private.

But there was just something in the way that Troy was acting and the mystery of it. I knew it was wrong to spy, but I couldn't stop myself from stepping out into the hallway to where they had gone to talk. I stopped when I heard voices, hiding behind a seperate wall.

"Dad, don't do this." I heard Troy plead with the older man.

"I told you what could happen. Troy, this is so stupid of you." I heard the male voice reply.

"Dammit!" Troy's angery voice cursed. "Annabelle, what were you thinking?"

"Don't blame this on her. She was right to tell me what's going on."

"No, she wasn't."

"Troy, I'm sorry." Said a feamale voice I assumed to belong to the red-headed girl. "I was worried about you. And we all know that if things got carried away you could have hurt her."

"I would have never hurt her!" Troy yelled. "I know how to control myself, okay. And I-" He stopped suddenly, looking towards where I was standing. I hid back farther, trying to hide myself.

"You what?" The older guy questioned, irritated.

Troy sighed. "I love her. I know that isn't what you wanted to hear, but I do. Even Annabelle could tell you that."

It was silent for a moment until the girl's weakened voice answered. "It's true. Dad, he really does love her."

Wait, were they talking about me? And Troy had called the guy dad and so had the girl, so this girl Annabelle must be his sister. But I didn't even know he had a sister. Oh, I'm just so confused.

I heard footsteps come my way as I ducked back farther behind the wall, trying again not to be seen. It hadn't worked. Troy stopped right in front of me, holding out his hand to me, which I took, and he pulled us towards the front door. It was completly silent until we got in his car. We just sat there, saying nothing and starring at nothing until I heard him clear his throat. "I'll uh...take you home. I'll text Ryan Ryan and ask him to find a ride home." He paused a moment, looking towards me for the first time. "Unless you want to stay?"

I shook my head. "No."

He simply nodded, started the car and began to drive.

And there was another long silence until I broke it. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For spying. I know it's really stupid. I was just curious. I understand if you're mad."

He suprised me by laughing. "I'm not mad because you spyed Pay. I'm just...confused."

"Okay. But that guy and that girl..."

"My dad and sister." He answered shortly.

"Oh. And..."

He sighed again. "Yes, we were talking about you. And yes, I meant it when I said I loved you and I really can't tell you why I might hurt you if I'm not careful. Anything else?" He asked, looking at me again.

"Yeah." I nodded. "I love you too."

He didn't say anything. He just continued starring at the road as he drove. The only clue to let me know he had heard me was the smile on his face that he was trying to hide.

----

_Okay, I was going to have a lot more to this chapter, but I'm going to wait until next time. And the next chapter will be kinda sad. Something bad happens. But on the plus side, after the bad thing happens she finally discovers his secret. So, that's not far off._

_And Spring break is soon, so hopefully I'll get some updating done._

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chpater seven

A/N- Dah, my last chapter didn't do too well, but I'm giving it another go.

-----

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked after Troy had parked out side of my house, and turned off the engine. Only, that had been about fifteen minutes ago and he hadn't said a word. He just sat there...starring out the window at nothing but darkness. I'd never seen him this upset or distressed. "Troy...just say something."

"I'm sorry." He croaked out finally. His voice wasn't as smooth and gentle as usual. It was rough and forced. "I'm so sorry."

"Wait, what does that mean Troy?"

He sighed, clutching his hand against the steering wheel. "It means...I can't....I can't see you anymore." He whispered. I could tell his voice was pained, but I was a little to preoccupyed with my heart breaking to really care.

"W-What?" I stuttered, starring at him.

He sighed again, running a hand through his short hair. "I think...we should break up."

"What? Troy, this makes no sense. Earlier everything was fine. What's changed?"

"I remebered who I am." He snapped, finally looked towards me and into my eyes. "I remebered how I can't be in a relationship like everyone else and I know that I can't make you happy. And I know that no matter how much I love you, I will end up hurting you. Hell, that's what I'm doing right now."

"You don't have to though. We can talk. We can fix whatevers going on right now."

"No." He said firmly, shaking his head and slowly crushing my hope. "We can't. Nothing about this is fixable and it'll only be one mess after another."

"Troy, please. Just tell me what's going on." I pleaded, taking his hand, only to have him yank it away.

"No. I can't...S-Sharpay."

I just stared at him. He had never called me Sharpay before. I was always Pay to him. Always. And hearing my name from his lips never sounded colder or more cruel. "Then I guess this is what it is. A break up."

I could see that he was a litte satisfied with himself. He had won. He knew just by saying my full name that I would give up. And he was right. I was giving up. "I'm sorry."

There was so many questions I wanted to ask him right then. Why was then biggest one. Why was he doing this? Why couldn't we talk about it? Why was he breaking my heart? "Yeah." I whispered, opening the car door and getting out, closing it with as much force as I could. I saw him flinch when the door slammed shut, just before he drove away.

I watched the car until it turned and then I stumbled back into my house, walking up to my room, collapsing on my bed, and just sobbing. That's all I remeber.

----

_**Troy's POV**_

"Hi." My dad greeted as I entered the house that evening. After I dropped off Pay, I took a walk (well, more like a run) to clear my head. I still couldn't get out all the anger and sadness. I wasn't sure it was possible at the moment because both emotions seemed to be taking over my sences.

I glared at him. After all he'd put me through tonight he had the nerve to stand there like nothing was wrong. "Are. You. Happy. Now?" I asked through grinded teeth. I heard Annabelle's curious and worried thoughts as she appeared in the doorway, but I just continued to stare at my father.

"Son, I know you're upset, but it was what was best."

"Yeah, you're right dad." I continued, my voice dripping with angery sarcasm. "Breaking my own heart by breaking Pay's heart was just freakin' fantastic. Can't wait to do it again."

"Son-" My dad tried to plead, but I cut him off short.

"Are we done here?"

"Troy, listen. I'm your father and I know what's best-"

"What's best?" I shouted. "This is what's best for you! Not me!"

"She's a mortal Troy. You're not. You don't belong with her."

I stared at him for a minute, a million thoughts sworming through my head. "I don't belong with her?" I asked slowly, seething. "I love her."

"I'm sure you think that, but-"

"Dad," Annabelle's voice interrupted this time, her voice warning and I knew what she was going to say. "Be careful. He's very upset right now. He's not thinking."

"You know Annabelle," I began, giving a fake smile. "You're so right. I'm not thinking. I'm mad as hell! And I want nothing more than to do something really stupid, but I'm going to restrain myself."

"Troy." Annabelle pleaded, tears in her crystal blue eyes. I knew she hated seeing me hurting, just like I hated seeing her hurting. I calmed down a little and tried to get together. I knew that if it wasn't for Annabelle I would have lost it a long time ago.

I sighed, running hand through my hair as I tried to calm down. "I'll be in my room." I said, walking away from the kitchen.

_I'm sorry_ , is all that ran through Annabelle's mind as passed her on my way to my room. I gave her a quick look to let her know it was okay. Somtimes she really got to me, but she was still my sister and I would always love her.

When I got up to my room, all I could do was turn on my sterio, lay on my bed, and think about Pay. The look on her face when I told her we had to break up, the thoughts that had been running through her mind.

I sighed again, trying to clear my thoughts, but I knew as much as I tried I wouldn't be getting Pay off my mind anytimes soon.

----

_**Sharpay's POV**_

"Shar!" I heared Ryan yell from downstairs as I continued to lay on my bed, feeling lousy and heart broken. "Shar, where are you?"

I choked back my cries for a minute to yell out a weak "in my room." before the tears set in again.

Ryan opened my door a few seconds later, a concerened expresison on his face. "Shar, what's-" He stopped shortly once he turned on the light and saw me. I'm guessing the picture wasn't very pretty. I'd been crying the last hour. "Oh my God. Shar, what's wrong? What happened?" He asked, rushing to my side and pulling me into a comforting hug, just like he always did when I was upset.

I just started to cry harder as it all came back to me. "He....he called me Sharpay."

----

_I know it's short, but I'm really tired and it's late so I'm gonna go catch some zzz's. _

_Please review._

_-Peace!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

A/N- I had, like, a complete mental breakdown today in gym. I had a horrible migrane and I started crying, so I went to the locker room. so I was alone in the locker room crying and hyperventilating. I couldn't even breathe or talk. It was horrible. But at least I got out of school half an hour earlier because I had to get picked up. I was in serious pain.

-----

"Hey Sharpay." Zeke greeted me Monday morning, holding an iced coffee in his hand as he stood at my locker.

"Um, hi." I replied flatly. I wasn't in the mood to deal with people today. Especially Zeke.

"Listen, I heard about you and Troy." He said, a fake sad smile plastered on his face. I tried not to roll my eyes at his attempt. "So I thought I'd help cheer you up by bring you your favorite. Iced coffee." He smiled, holding out the coffee.

I started at him for a while, curious. I decied just to take the coffee. Today was going to be a very long day and I needed something to keep me fueled, and it was sweet of Zeke to get it for me. "Thanks Zeke." I smiled, taking a sip. "That was sweet of you."

"Not a problem. Listen Shar, I know that you and Troy just broke up but I was wondering if you maybe-" I stopped listening after awhile and just tuned him out. It wasn't that I wasn't trying to listen, it was that all my sences suddenly shut down as I saw my now ex-boyfriend enter through the school doors. We locked eyes for a split second before he looked away, hiding his face and walking past me. I just stood there, motionless.

"Hey Shar. You listening?" Zeke asked, snapping his fingers in front of my face.

"Huh? What?"

"I asked if maybe you wanted to get something to eat tomorrow night. You know...as a date."

"Um..." I looked back slightly towards Troy's locker where he was standing, starring at us. He looked down when he saw me look back and began rumaging thorugh his locker. I turned back to Zeke and gave him a small smile. "Sorry Zeke. I just...don't think I'm quite ready yet. But thanks for asking."

He looked slightly dazed and defeated as he sighed. "Yeah, no problem. Later Shar."

"Bye Zeke." I whispered as he walked away. I didn't dare turn back to see if Troy was still there. Honestly, I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

---

"Hey Shar girl." Gabriella greeted me softly as I entered class. She had a comforting smile on her face and I knew instantly that Ryan had told her everything.

"Ryan spilled to ya, huh?" I asked, rasing an eyebrow.

"Yup. But how are you?" She asked, consern lacing her voice. "Need a hug?" She asked seriously, holding out her arms.

I gave a small smile, but sighed as hugged her. Actually, a hug is kind of what I needed. "Thanks Gabs."

"Anytime Shar Shar. What are friends better for other than hugs, right?"

I grinned, giving her another short hug. "You're my rock Gabs."

---

I sat through most of the class, doing just fine. Keeping my eyes ahead on the teacher and not daring to look over at Troy, though I could feel not only his eyes, but also most of the classes eyes on me. I just slid down in my seat, crossed my arms and tried my best to ignore it. But it was so frustrating. He had dumped me! He had broken my heart and now he has the nerve to just sit there and stare at me. I couldn't believe him!

I could still see him watching me out of the corner of my eyes, and honestly, I'd had enough of this. "What?!" I yelled, snapping at Troy. He flinched back, looking suprised.

"What?" He asked slowly, carefully.

"Would you stop looking at me!" I yelled again. "Isn't it enough to have already hurt me enough, but now you're just sitting there, starring at me, and it's driving me nuts! Can you just stop?!"

He stared at me hard, looking upset. "I...I'm sorry." He choked out.

I took a deep breathe, noticing everyone in the room had been watching out little exchange. Or rather my outburst. I did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

----

"Well that was um...something back there." A deep, hesitant voice said from beside me as they too slid down the lockers. I knew eactly who it was without looking at them. I simply wiped my tears and turned away, refusing to look at him.

"Pay..." He tried again, placing a cold hand on me knee.

I moved away from his touch. "So I'm Pay again, huh?"

He groaned to himself as I heard his head hitting against the locker. "You've always been Pay. Listen, I'm so incredibly sorry for before. I know I was a huge jerk and you didn't deserve any of it."

I nodded slowly. "I didn't."

"I know."

We sat there in silence before I slowly bgean to rise from my posision, wiping my last few tears. "I um...I better get back to class."

He looked down at the floor, nodding slightly. "I just want you to know that this is hurting me more than it is you."

I stared at him a minute. I wasn't even sure how to feel anymore. "Troy..." I poke softly, my voice cracking slightly. He looked up at me, his blue eyes looking at me intently. "I don't think I can believe you on that one."

Before he could say anything, I walked away and back to class. He never glanced at me once and no one said a word.

---

"So, quite the day huh Shar?" Chad's voice frightned me as I jumped, my head coming dangerously close to hitting the top of the locker.

"Huh?" I asked, confused as I turned to face him. Of course, he had his basketball right in his hands.

"The thing in class. It was quite the show."

I rolled my eyes, closing the locker and starting toward my next class. Unfortunitly I had it with Chad. "Can we not talk about that, please?"

He gave me a symathetic smile, putting an arm around my shoulder and giving me a half hug. "I'm sorry, but you know what might cheer you up?"

I gave him a warry look, almost afraid to ask. "What?"

"You come to the movies with me and the gang tonight."

I bit my lip, slowly asking the next question. "Will Troy be there?"

Chad shook his head. "Nope, he said he didn't want to come bcause it'd just upset you."

"Yeah, well..."

He gave me another quick half hug, as I layed my head on his shoulder. "Don't worry Shar. Everything will work out. Trust me. If you and Bolton are suppose to be together, you will be. Or at least that's what all those guys say in those crappy romance movies."

I lifted my head, laughing at his words. "You're one of a kind Chad."

----

_**Troy's POV**_

I entered my house lazily and tired. Today had been awful. Seeing Pay so upset all day and not being able to make her feel better, it was torture. I hated being the cause of her pain. I just wanted to take it all back. Fix it.

"Hey big bro." I heard Annabelle's voice ring through the kitchen as she cheerfully skipped into the kitchen. This was definitly not the sister I knew.

I caustiously took off my jacket, looking over her carefully. "Okay, if your some kind of evil alien creature here to take over my sister's life form you don't have to convince me. Take her."

Annabelle's cheerful gaze turned hard as her eyes narrowed. "Shup up, will you? I have an idea to help you get Sharpay back."

She officially had my attention now. Anything that could help me get Pay back I was all ears for. "What do you mean?"

She grinned, a certain glint in her crytal eyes. "I have an idea of how you can see Sharpay again."

I gave her a curious look. Even if she did have some genius idea I still wasn't sure if Pay would ever forgive me for what I did to her. "What's your plan?"

She grinned even wider, rubbing her hands together in an eveil scientist fashion. "I'm glad you asked."

---

_Yes, well...I got nothing to say. Have you guys naoticed my new, refreshed page. I got rid of almost everything, ha. Sorry for any spelling mistakes on this also._

_Let me know what you think and review._

_-Peace!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I've noticed that the review for this story have become quite lower lately and it's not doing as well as I had hoped for, but I totally understand. My writings faulting and maybe you guys just aren't interested. So I have an idea._

_I'm going to write one more chapter (where Sharpay will find out about Troy being a vampire). And if you guys like it, I'll keep going with the story. If you don't then I'll stop it and move on._

_So let me know what you think._

_-Peace!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter nine

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Neither Twilight nor 'Amazed'.

A/N- Ahh! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this update. I'm just not getting back into my writing. Again, I'm very sorry for abondoning this like I have. Hope you enjoy the chapter. And also, sorry for being kind of a drama queen, guys. I just needed to get my head on straight. It took a while.

----

I rubbed my eyes subcontiously as I tried my hardest to get more sleep. Ever since the break up every night became a contant battle trying to close my eyes and drift to sleep. Everytime I did all I could see was his face when he told me we couldn't be together. And it would all come rushing back to me.

The breakup.

Him calling me Sharpay.

Me sobbing in Ryan's arms until I fell asleep.

The pain when I would look at him.

It had been the worst night of my entire life. I couldn't imagine ever feeling this way. I was so miserable and crummy. I couldn't even bring myself to say his name now. Everytime I tried the words stuck in my throat until I began to choke. Then, as if on a cue, the tears would start. I could tell Ryan was desperatly worried about me and extremly pissed off at...him, for doing this to me. But I didn't think I could really be mad. Sure, I was upset and confused of why he did it, but I would never in a million years, no matter how much he hurt me, be able to hate him.

I sighed, pushing the covers off myself. It was obvious I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight anyways. I got out of bed and turned the overhead light on and glanced at myself in the mirror. Oh boy, didn't I look ever so lovely? My eyes were red and puffy, my face pale, and my hair knotted. I sighed, not really caring at this moment what I looked like.

"I think you look beautiful." A deep, gentle and sympathetic voice said behind me.

In shock, I turned to see Troy sitting on the end of my bed, looking about as bad as I did. Not thinking and scared I screamed for Ryan. It was a milo-second scream before Troy was beside me, covering my mouth and saying calming things in my ear.

"Shh, it's okay. It's just me." He repeated, leaning forward and looking me in the eyes. I looked away...it was a little too much to take. He sighed and removed his hand, looking regretful. "I'm sorry for scaring you...and for kind of breaking into your room. I just really needed to talk to you."

"It couln't have waiting until later!" I yelled, not caring if Ryan heard or not. "Are you freakin' insane? How did you even get in here?"

"I climbed up your balcony." He stated simply, mindlessly pointing towards the balcony doors.

I sighed, rubbing my head. "Troy, what are you doing?"

"I just needed to talk to you." He pleaded, taking a step forward, but I moved away, stepping back.

"No, to me. I meant, what are you doing to me? You made it perfectly clear that you didn't want to be with me and yet you won't seem to leave me alone."

"Listen, all that was a big misunderstanding. I didn't want to break up with you, but I had to, okay. I love you. With all of my heart and soul I love you and you have no idea how miserable I am knowing that I hurt you. But please, will you just listen to me for a minute?" He said, looking at me with a desperate and pleading look.

I bit my lip, nodding. "Okay. I'm listening." I said, taking a seat on my bed.

He took a deep breathe. "Just promise after I tell you this that you won't hate me or...be afriad of me."

I narrowed my eyes in curiousity. "Why would I-"

"Just please, say you won't."

I nodded slowly, my eyes on him. "Okay."

"Pay," He began, his voice shaky. I tried to ignore the tingle I felt go down my spine at his nickname for me. "This will sound crazy and stupid, but you have to trust me and believe me here...I'm a...a vampire."

I stared at him as he looked to the floor. I didn't know how to feel. Should I be afriad that he just told me this? Should I be shocked? Call a mental hosptial? What? "What do you mean...a vampire."

He looked back up to me, his eyes were red and his mouth set in a hard line. I'd never seen him look this way before. So serious and...scared. "A blood sucking mythical vampire."

"Wha-"

"I know you don't believe me, but I can prove it to you." I remained silent, unsure what to say or do. Before I could blink Troy was on the other side of the room, then again he was on the farthest wall, and before I knew it he was standing right in front of me."

I stared at him in wonder. "H-how could...this can't be....real."

"It is Pay. This is who I am. When I said I couldn't be with you anymore it was because I was so afriad of hurting you. I wanted to tell you, but...I was scared."

"No..." I muttered, standing up, recovering from my shock and going straight to denial. "No, this...this can't be true. You...you can't be a vampire, Troy! They're not real. This isn't Twilight or something like that!"

Troy grabbed my hands before I started to completely melt down. "Pay, believe me, please." His eyes were so sincere and honest...and blue. That amazing blue color that I loved. His eyes, and his lips, and his voice, and everything about him. His cold touch, his slight mysetery that kept me guessing, his little smirks like he can always tell what I'm thinking...it was starting to make sense.

"You're...you're a vampire?" I muttered slowly in amazement as Troy continued to hold onto me.

He nodded, a small smile forming on his face. "Yeah, I am. I'm sorry I-"

I didn't hear the rest because suddenly my feet buckled underneath me as I fell, Troy catching me in his arms.

--

"Pay...pay, are you alright?"

My eyes slowly fluttered at the voice calling me. I reconized it as the man who had just told me that he was a vampire. And I believed him, because it was Troy.

I opened my eyes causiously, my vision bcoming clearer as my eyes settled on Troy. "What...happened?"

He smiled, combing a hand through my hair. "You uh, sort of fainted."

"When I found out that you were a..." I paused, looking around my room and then back at Troy who was starring at me with concern and worry in his eyes. "Wait, did that even happen?"

He nodded, his look somber. "Yeah, it did."

I nodded slowly, just taking in this information. It's not the easiest thing in the world to hear that that guy you're in love with is a vampire. "So, okay, um...you're a vampire. That's um...new."

He chuckled softly. "So you believe me?"

"Yeah, I do." I reached up tentively to stroke his cheek. It was like marble, but somehow I couldn't help but smile a bit. "Wow.."

He took my hand, looking me in the eyes. Sometimes it was a bit much to stare into his eyes because they were just so beautiful, but then again, it was harder to look away. "You're not afriad?"

"Of you?" I asked in suprise. He nodded. "No. How could I be?"

He smiled again, slowly leaning downa nd brushing his lips against mine as if asking for permission to kiss me. I responded by brining him in closer as we had a kiss that I would have liked to go on forever. Unfortunitly, he pulled away. "Seems like I'm a little more like Edward Cullen than most would think. I have to control myself too."

I nodded, trying to hide the dissipointment. "What other similarities are there between you and Edward Cullen?"

He layed down next to me, a hand playing with my hair as we faced each other. "Well...I can read minds."

"You what?" I asked, shell shocked. Does this mean he had been able to hear everything I had thought before?

"Yes." He answered my question for me. My eyes widened.

"Oh, that's not good. Very unfortunite for me." I was strating to feel a little dizzy again.

"Pay, Pay, don't worry, okay." He soothed me, his hand carrasing my cheek this time. "I would never judge you off what you thought. Besides, you never had a bad thought in your head. And plus...I liked getting to see what you thought of me." He grinned.

"Oh, boy..."

"Pay, relax. It's okay. I find the happeneings in your mind very cute. Like right now how you're thinking about how incredibly embaressed you are and hoping that I'm not reading your mind and thinking of past things you might have said that I heard and now you're trying not to think at all so I'll stop reading your mind."

I just stared at him, my mind blank. "Huh."

Troy tried to hide his smirk before his expression turned to a more serious one. "But I want to ask you something."

"What?"

He bit his lip in an inresistable way, and given his sudden smirk I was guessing he had read my mind again. "Pay...do you think maybe you could fogive me and maybe...give me a second chance?" He asked sheepishly, runnign his thumb over my hand subciously.

I nodded, smiling widely. "Absolutely."

He grinned, brining me closer and placing a kiss on my lips. It was passionate and non-careful. It was...perfect. After we broke apart he leaned his forehead against mine and for the first time I realized that I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

"That's because I don't have one."

I looked up, shaking my head. "This may take some time to get use to."

"Yeah." He just smiled, playing with my hair again and looking at me with adoring eyes. "I just have one last suprise for you."

My eyes widened suddely. "Am I becoming a vampire too?"

He laughed, skaing his head. "No, just follow me." He took my hand, gently lifting me off the bed and leading me to my balcony where a small table stood with a cd player sitting on top of it that had never been there before.

I glanced curiously at Troy. "You have a lot of tricks up your sleeves don't you?"

He moved closer, wrapping an arm around my waist. "Yeah, kind of. But I promise that from now on there is no more secrets. If there's something going on I promise to share it with you. No matter what my father thinks."

"What do you mean?"

"He's the reason that I had to break up with you. He doesn't believe that a vampire like me should be with a mortal like you." He said, carassing my cheek once again with his cool hand. "But I don't care what my dad thinks about us. I love you Pay. And I'm done trying to not be with you."

I smiled, leaning up and capturing his marble lips with mine. "I love you too."

He grinned again and like lightning he turned on the sterio and then was back in my arms.

I flinched in suprise. "That'll take some getting use to also."

"I'll warn you next time." He chuckled, pulling me closer.

I wrapped my arms around his nck as we began to sway to the music. The song "Amazed" By Lonestar began playing. It was one of my favorite songs. "This song describes perfectly how I feel about you." Troy said, leaning down and capturing me with another kiss. One of the sweetest...

Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
I want to spend the whole night in your eyes

I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I want to spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you

---

So, there you go. Sorry again that it took so long to get it done, but here it is. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Let me know if you'd like me to continue or not.

And I thought the song worked perfectly, especially the line "I can hear your thoughts". I've been waiting for so incredibly long for this chapter so that I could use this song. I had it picked for the story since pretty much the beginning. If you've never heard it, you should relaly listen to it. It's an amazing song. "Amazed" by Lonestar.

Reviews would be lovely :)

-Peace!


End file.
